Arrow
by Bellarke-Stories-Blog
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are out hunting for the rest of the kids when 3 grounders attack them. What is going to happen after the attack? A Bellarke story inpared from The CW's The 100.
1. Chapter 1

Me and Bellamy were walking in the woods, trying to find something to bring back to the camp for food. We are the two of us, alone. We have separated from the other to cover more ground and we will meet them again before the night come out. I was walking in front of him all the time. We haven't said anything to each other because we are trying to be quiet for no scare the animals. Suddenly I hear a sound coming from a tree behind us and turn to Bellamy. He shakes his head saying _yes_ and I raise my gun toward the tree. Then another sound came to my ears from the other side and both turn out head toward the sound.

"Its grounders" He screamed and raises his gun toward me. "Get down" he shoots again and I instantly fall to the ground. I hear _one, two,_ _three_ shots and then the grounder's body falling to the ground.

"Behind you" I shoot the moment a ground appeared behind Bellamy. He turns and before the grounder reached him, he pulled the trigger. The second grounder is dead too now. "Get down" I said again. "Come here, behind that rock" I whispered to him and point that big rock in front of me. Once again he shakes his head and slowly came by my side.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. "Yeah, I am fine. Thanks" I told him and looked around if there was anyone else. "Do you think there are more?" he asked me as he was lying down with his back in the rock. "I don't know…" I said and raised my gun again. I took my head out of the rock to see if there was anyone behind it and suddenly I hear him shoots _watch out_ and before I turn I heard a gunshot and felt Bellamy's body dropping into mine.

"Bellamy?" I screamed as I saw his arm. An arrow was in his arm. "Oh my god" I whispered as I was helping him to stand up. "It's ok Clarke. We have to go now" he said and looked me in the eyes. "I have to pull it out first" I said and put my hands around his arm and the arrow. "Then do it…" he said and staring at me. I turn my face up to see him and he shakes his head again. I start counting inside me _one, two, tree _and pulled the arrow out of his arm. I saw him instantly close his eyes from the pain instead of screaming.

"It's ok now... let's go" he head and turned to take his bag. "No, wait. You have to cover it before get infected!" I said and opened my gad. "Here, let me do it" I continued and tied his arm with a bandage I had in my bag.

"Outs" he said and took his arm back. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-" I star saying but he cut me. "It's fine. Can we go now?" he asked as he was putting his bag to the other hand. "Actually no" I said and turned to find the arrow I dropped before. "Why?" Bellamy asked me again and dropped his bag to the ground. He was a little bit nervy with me but I didn't say anything. "What are you looking for Clarke?" he asked with lowering his voice.

"The arrow" I said the moment I saw it in front of me. "And I found it" I said again and turned near him. "Why you want the arrow Clarke?" he asked be and I turned to see him. "Shit! This is not good!" I whispered in my mouth. "What did you say? Speak louder if you want me to hear you" he said and stared at me.

"This is not a regular arrow" I raised my head watched him in the eyes. "Then what is it?" he asked me. He started panic when he saw my face. "Clarke! What's wrong with the arrow? Tell me!" he shoots at me.

"Remember when Miller get shoot from a grounder and he wasn't remembering us for about three or four hours? This arrow has the same symbols as the arrow that had hit Miller" I explained to him and low my head down.

"Are you sure?" He asked me and them he puts his hands in his hair. "Yes…" I said and dropped the arrow down to the ground again. "What are we doing now?" He asked me and shits down. He was holding his hand with the other hand near his body.

"It hurts right?" I asked and approached him. "A little bit. But I have been worst before" he said and left his hand. He was trying to look cool but I knew that he was worried like me. "What are we doing now Clarke?" he asked me as he was staring the ground. "We can't go back to the camp now… we should hind a cave to hide for the night and them we will see" I said and stand up. "Lead the way" he stands up too and smiles to me. I took my bag in my hand and put my gun in my pocket

"Hey, give me your bag. You can't carry it like this. I will carry it for you" I said and raised me hand to give me his bag. "You don't have to, I am fine" he said and putted his bag in his back. The same time he closed his eyes again from the pain and he knew that I saw him. My hand was still raised up waiting for the back. "Give it to me" I said again. "No, keep walking" he said. He passed me and starts walking to the forest. "Ok, then I will have to take it by myself" I whispered and took his bag by force.

"Outs" he shoots "Why you did that?" he asked me and I put his bag to my other hand and stat walking by his side. "Your fault" I said and smiled to him. He smiled back…

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	2. Chapter 2

We have been walking for about an hour and finally we found a small cave. I took my gun out because I thought that it could be an animal inside this dark cave ready to attack us.

"Let me go first inside to see if it is safe" he said and stopped me with his hand. "Come on Bellamy, you? You can't even raise your hand, you will defend yourself from the attack?" I said and took his hand from in front of me. "I will go, you wait here" I continued and walked in the cave.

The cave was very dark. Thankful we had a torch already and I could see what it was in front of me.

"It's safe! You can come inside now" I screamed to hear me but he didn't answer. "Bellamy?" I shoot again but still he didn't respond to me. I run back all the way to the entrance to see what was going on and I saw him to the ground.

"Oh my god! Bellamy?" I shoot and turned him to see his face. "It must be the poison! I thought that we had more time" I said and drew him in the cave. He was very heavy for me. I was little tiered too, it took me five minutes to reach the end of the cave.

"Here we are" I said and let him down to the floor. I took my jacket out and put it below his head. I took out our last bottle of water and tried to make him drink some. Thankful it wasn't as hard as I was expecting. The cave was cold but I haven't anything to start a fire.

"Ok, I know you are listening Bellamy" I said and went by his side. "I have to go out to gather some wood and make a fire. Ok?" I whispered and touched his head. "You stay here and wait for me. I will go out only for five minutes" I whispered and kissed his forehead. Thankful he hasn't any kind of fever and this give me some courage that I can leave him for a little.

I went outside. It was cold but I was expecting that since my jacket was still below Bellamy's head. I didn't go too far, I was scared that I could lose my way back to him so I searched for branches near the cave. It didn't took me more than five minutes to find the branches I wanted. Then I reached the cave entrance and went inside to start the fire.

I walked in till the end of the cave. Bellamy wasn't where I left him. "Bellamy?" I shoot and dropped the wood in the corner. My jacket was still at the floor. I shoot Bellamy's name again but he didn't answered again. I heard a noise from behind. I turned to see who it is. It's Bellamy.

"Bellamy!" I said and smiled to him. He was staring at me. "Thank god. You are alright!" I whispered and run to him. I was so happy to see him again standing up. I was staring in his eyes as I was running toward him. I didn't see his arm raising and the rock he was holding. The next feel I had was my head hurting me and blood coming out of it.

_Bellamy? Why you did this? Why you hit me? My head is hurting my… _This is the last think I was thinking about before I close my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again I saw him in front of me. Sitting by the fire. He was worried. I could see it the way he was standing there, staring the fire. I tried to stand up but my hands were tied up. "Bellamy?" I said and he turned his face to me. "What's wrong? I you tied me up?" I asked him as he was standing up, walking toward me.

"How are you?" Bellamy asked me and took one big branch in his hands. "It's me. Clarke!" I said. I was staring in his eyes all the time. _The poison is doing this to him_ I thought. "Listen Bellamy! It's me. Clarke! We are friends!" I shoot. I was scared the way he was looking me. You could see it in his eyes, like he meets you for the first time, like you killed someone he loved.

"I don't know you!" he shoots and walks towards me. "Yes, you know me! We-" I tried to say but he hit me in the face with his hand. "Shut up!" he said. Now my mouth hurt me too and I think the wound is open again in my head. "It's ok Bellamy. This is you, this-" I tried to say again but he hits me again, from the other side now.

"Where is my sister? What did you do to her?" he asked me. "Tell me or I will hit you again!" he shoots and raises his hand up. "Octavia? You remember Octavia?" I whispered. "She is back to the camp with the other. She is safe Bellamy!" I said and looked him in his eyes. "Who are the others? Where is that camp?" he asked me next and lowered his hand. He really wasn't remembering anything. Not even me…

"Calm down Bellamy. Untie me and I will explain all to you" I said trying to help him. "No way!" He said and turned around. "If you want to talk, you can do it from there. I will sit right here and I am waiting to tell me where my sister is" he said and sits by the fire again.

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, I will tell you" I said and looked at him. "But first can I have some water? I mouth is dry…" I asked him but he didn't answer. "Ok, listen. We were hunting in the forest when 3 grounders attacked us. We killed the two of them but the third threw an arrow to me and you took it for me. The arrow had poison, o poison that make you forget everyone you know" I said and he turned to see me. "Where is my sister?" He asked me. "I told you. She is with the others. She is safe!" I shoot. My head was hurting me so much. I couldn't take the pain.

"And why I should believe you?" He asked me again. "Look at your arm, under the bandages. You will see the wound of the arrow that hit you" I said and looked him in the yes again. He raised his sleeves and saw the wound. Then he looked back to me. "Let me give you some water" he said and walked to his bag. "I got some will you were sleeping" he continued.

Suddenly he falls to his knees and spits blood. He falls to his side and starts doing jerky movements. "Bellamy?" I shoot. _Oh my god, the poison_ I thought and tried to stand up. I had my hands tried up behind me and I couldn't help him. "Turn to your side. Turn to your side" I was repeating but he didn't do it.

_I have to help him! But I can't do it like this_ I thought again and then saw the fire. He was still spitting blood from this mouth. I went near the fire and put my hands in there. It was hot and it was hurting me but at least now I could cut the rope. My hands are free now and I ran towards Bellamy.

"It's ok, it's ok" I said and took his head in my arms. With one move he hits me in the face and through me back. I hit me head in the wall and felt to the ground. All of my body was hurting me, I couldn't move. I had no more strength to help him. My eyes were closing but I tried to resist. I didn't make it and I closed my eyes.

I tried to open them again and I made it. I saw his standing in his hands and knees looking at me. I think he is Bellamy again. He run toward me and take me in his hands. "What happened?" he was asking again and again but I couldn't talk. I closed my eyes again.

"Clarke? Please open your eyes" I heard him saying. "Come on, please Clarke! Open your eyes!" he said I again. I opened my eyes just enough to know that I am alright and then I closed them again.

Next thing I remember is him saying "Clarke? How are you?" and I opened my eyes. This time it was easier to do it. _I must been sleeping for a long time_ I thought. "Hey, there you are" he said and stroked my head. "Good, my head-" I said but I couldn't continue. "Water?" I asked him and instantly run to the battle of water that he had.

"Here it is. Let me help you" he said and raised me up give me some water. "Are you alright now?" he asked me and lie me down again. "Yes, thank you" I said. "How are you feeling?" He asked me next. "My head is hurting me so much" I said and closed my eyes from the pain when I touched it.

"Who did this to you Clarke? I did?" he asked me and stared in my eyes. If I say the truth it will hurt him and maybe never forgive himself. I know that he wasn't Bellamy, it was the grounders that made him do it. "No, I fell in this rock and hit my head down" I said and looked away. I tried not to look him in his eyes because he will see that I wasn't telling him the truth.

"I see. You have to rest now. Go to sleep. I will go hunt something to eat and I will wake you up when I am back" he said and took his gun. "Be careful!" I said and he smiled me while he was leaving the cave.

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't sleep. I had a terrible headache. I was lying in to ground, watching the ceiling of the cave. Thankfully Bellamy left me his jacket and I am not very cold right now. I was thinking what I will tell him if he don't believe my story, how I am going to tell him the truth. I hear Bellamy coming back.

"Hey there" he said and turned to see him. "I didn't sleep?" he asked and came near me. "No, but its ok" I said and turned the other side. "What did you caught?" I asked him and tried to stand up. "Here, let me help you" he said and helped me stand up near the fire. "One rabbit only. Sorry…" he said and lowered his head. "It's enough for both of us" I said and looked him in his eyes.

"Give me some time to cook it and then we can eat" he said and went near the fire. "You told me the truth Clarke?" he asked me while he was cooking. "About what?" I asked trying to avoid answering. "About what happened to you…" he said and stared at me. "Please tell me truth" he continued. "I did this to you?" he asked. I didn't want to tell him.

"No, it wasn't you" I said and lowered my head. "Then, who? Because I don't believe that you felt in this rock. There is no blood in the ground. Only this rock has blood" he said and raised the rock that he hit me with. "It wasn't you Bellamy" I said again. "Clarke, just say it" he asked me. "No, it wasn't you! It was that silly grounder poison that made you do it!" I shoot and tears came out of my eyes. "It wasn't you…" I said and wiped my tears off.

He closed his eyes and shacked his head like telling to him _I can't believe that you done Bellamy. _I stand up and go sit near him. I take his hands in mine and turn his face to see me. "It wasn't your fault Bellamy. You saved me from that arrow, the same arrow that made you do think that you couldn't even imagine doing. I know that the Bellamy I know now isn't like this" I said and stared in his eyes. "I am sorry" he said and a tear came out. "I didn't mean to-" he said and I cut him "I know… I know". He kissed me in my forehead and them hugs me in his arms.

"I think you should not burn the only food we have" I said to change the subject and leave everything back. "God idea" he said and took the rabbit off the fire. "Ladies first" he said and smiled, giving me the cooked rabbit. We ate the rabbit, it was delicious.

"Go to sleep. Soon will be morning. You should rest before we walk back to the camp" he said and took off his jacket again. "I am fine. I don't need sleep" I said and looked at him. "Try to sleep Clarke. It was a rough night for you" he said and game me his jacket. "It was a rough night for you too Bellamy. You can go to sleep if you want, I can't" I said and pushed his hand with the jacket back to him.

"Ok then, since I can't sleep ether I want to ask you something" he said and put his jacket on again. "Why to didn't told me the truth from the first time?" he asked and stared in my eyes. "The same reason you took the arrow for me" I said and he freezes.

"Come here" he said and took my hand. He pulled me by his side and putted his hand behind my back. "I know that you are cold… you could have take my jacket before, I am fine" he continued. The truth is that I was cold, but I didn't want him to freeze for me. "I am fine too, when I am standing here" I said and rethinking immediately. "I mean, here near the fire" I corrected myself. "I know " he said and squeezed me more in his arms. "Better?" he asked. "Better" I said.

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


	5. Chapter 5

I open my eyes. "What happened?" I asked Bellamy. I was lying in the floor. His jacket was covering me and he was holding a bucket of water. "You woke up in time Clarke" he said and took of the fire by the water. "Good morning" he continued. "What? It is morning?" I asked loud and then _how much time I was sleeping_ I thought inside me. "Yeah, time to go" he said smiled to me.

"Sorry for-" I started to say but he cut my words. "Don't worry. I was the first that told you to sleep" he said and continued "You were tired, I understand". I stand up. Thankfully my headache was gone. "How is your hand?" I asked him. "Better. I can care my bag now" he joked and I smiled.

Finally the Bellamy I know was back. I was so scared for his life all night. But he is a strong man, I know that. A stupid arrow can't break him. "If I ask you to see the wound will you let me see it?" I asked him hesitantly. "Ok, but only for a moment. We don't save much time to spent in silly thinks" he said and raised his sleeves.

I saw the bondage. It was a little bloody. "Let me change the bondage and we are ready to go" I said and opened my bag. I took out the second bondage and untied the first one from his arm. "Will you let me clean it?" I asked him. He closed his eyes saying _yes _and I graded the last water we had. "It's clean now, I put the bondage and we are ready to go" I said and went near him again. "I like when you are taking care of me" he said and grabbed me. He puts his lips in mine and start kissing me.

I didn't knew what to do. I was surprised. He had one hand in my neck, toughing me softly… and the other behind my head holding it near his head. I liked it, I like it very much. But then I returned to the real world and pushed him away.

"What was that?" I whispered. "The reason I took the arrow for you" he said and pulled me back to him. "You don't-" he started to say but before the complete his thought I kissed him again. "No, I do…" I said and continued kissing him.

It was feeling right for me. I don't know why I didn't want to tell myself that I love him but tonight, when I thought that I may lose him, I felt like I was dying with him. It must be the right thing.

I pushed him a little and we stopped kissing. "What?" he asked me. "I do love you Bellamy Blake" I said and looked him in the eyes. "I love you too Clarke Griffin" he said and hugged me. "Ready to go?" I asked his and pick up my bag. "I born ready" he said and pick up his bag.

(Find more stories to my blog: Bellarkestories and Facebook: Bellarke Stories)


End file.
